One eye
by Skovko
Summary: A group of friends on a weekend trip together is about to take a turn. Once again Eve is being bullied, and Seth will no longer stand by in silence. He finally tells her how he feels but she has a hard time believing him. He promises to prove it to her and also make the others get a taste of their own medicine.
1. Razor blades

Seth tilted his head a bit and smiled when Eve came walking out. Her shoulder long, black, wavy hair was pushed back. He rarely got to see her like that. Normally she would have her hair cover half her face or wear sunglasses to hide the fact that she only had one eye.

It wasn't like she had lost it in an accident or due to illness. She was simply born that way. There was no eye socket or anything to indicate it should have been there. Just normal skin as if there never was supposed to be an eye there. To her it was normal to only have one eye but that didn't stop the bullying.

Seth often wondered why Eve kept being around this group of friends. They weren't nice to her at all. He knew her sister Sarah was there but that still wasn't good enough for him. The Logan sisters weren't tight, and Sarah often made the others bully her big sister. Of course always behind Eve's back. Sarah was good at keeping a foot on each side.

"Hey, Eve!" Sasha shouted.

Seth watched from the barbeque how Sasha ran up to Eve. He couldn't hear what was being said. He could see Sasha hand something to Eve with a smug smile on her face. Sasha was never up to anything good when she smiled like that. Eve looked distressed and walked away.

"Elias, mind taking over flipping these hamburgers?" Seth asked.  
"Sure," Elias answered.

Screw the barbeque, screw this weekend trip, screw all the people there. Seth needed to find Eve. He disliked all these people. They all knew each other from high school but Seth had moved to town later in life. He had met Elias first at a gym, and Elias had ended up inviting Seth to a party four years ago.

Seth only stayed in the group because of Eve. Because he fucking loved her like he had never loved anyone before, and he was too afraid to tell her. She didn't trust many people and he was scared she wouldn't trust him if he told her. It wouldn't be the first time this group tried pulling a prank like that on her. He found her sitting down by the pond, looking at the goldfish swimming around.

"Eve," he sat down next to her. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine," she said.  
"Look at me and repeat that," he said.

She looked at him. He could see she struggled trying to get the words over her lips but nothing came out.

"What did she say to you?" He asked.  
"She called me cyclops," she answered.  
"That bitch!" He growled.  
"It's a classic. Cyclops and Odin. I've heard it for years," she said.  
"That doesn't make it alright," he said.

He reached a hand over and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I like seeing you like this. Showing yourself to the world so everyone can see your beauty," he said.  
"Who put you up to this?" She asked.  
"No one," he dropped his hand. "I swear. I saw Sasha give you something and you took off. What did she give you?"

She opened her hand and showed him the box of razor blades. He looked up at her with shock painted on his face, not sure if he wanted to ask the question. She still gave him an answer though.

"She told me to make the world a better place and go kill myself," she said.  
"Oh my god!" His voice was barely above a whisper. "That's horrible."  
"Nothing I haven't heard before. The razor blades are new though," she said.  
"No!" He snarled.

He grabbed the box of razor blades from her hand.

"This is not alright!" He said.

He lifted his hand to throw the box into the pond but she stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Don't!" She said.  
"You can't be seriously thinking about using these," he said.  
"I'm not," she assured him. "But don't throw them in the pond. The poor fish might die."

He started chuckling and lowered his hand. Of course she thought about the fish. She had a thing with animals. A thing he very much adored considering his own love for them too.

"You're so fucking cute it's killing me," he said.

He looked in her eye. That beautiful dark blue eye. Her and Sarah looked nothing alike which was a good thing in his book.

"Why do you keep hanging out with them?" He asked.  
"Sarah is there," she answered.  
"She's worse than all of them. She's the one whispering in their ears to take a swing at you," he said.  
"I already know that," she sighed. "She's been like that since childhood. She was the baby of the family. Born 6 years after me. Everyone adored her. She could get away with anything."

In all this time he had thought she didn't know. It made no sense to him.

"I didn't actually wanna come on this trip," she said.  
"Then why did you?" He asked.  
"Because you asked me to," she answered.

He had asked her to. Back when they started planning the trip, he had directly asked her if she was gonna come too. He hadn't thought that him asking had been the reason she was there though. She had given him a smile and a yes back then, as if she was already planning on going.

"Eve, I..." He started.

He lost his words. Instead he placed a hand behind her head and moved in to kiss her. Her soft lips and tongue worked with his, slow and passionate. His jeans suddenly felt way more tight than ever before. All that from a kiss alone. He wrapped his arms around her and tried to pull her closer.

"No!" She broke the kiss.  
"I'm sorry!" He held up his hands. "Too soon?"  
"What? No, it's not that. You know that. I don't wanna play this game. Not with you of all people," she said.  
"What game?" He asked confused.  
"Oh, come on!" She rolled her eye.

She stood up and dusted her hands off on her jeans.

"They've tried this many times before. I just never thought they would get you to do it. You've always been so nice to me," she said.  
"Because I lo... like you," he corrected himself.

He wanted to tell her so badly but she was giving him the cold shoulder and he wasn't sure him telling her he loved her would be the right thing to do. Instead he stood up too.

"If you liked me, you wouldn't do this to me," she said.  
"Eve, you don't understand," he said.

He grabbed her face and looked at her.

"This is not a game to me. The only reason I hang out with those people is to be near you. Because Sarah always makes you go out with them so I know you'll be there. Do you think I wanna hang out at the clubs or even be on this stupid trip? No! I wanna be near you. I wanna be with you," he took a deep breath. "Because I love you. I've loved you for years."

He could see it in her face. She didn't know whether or not to believe him. She wanted to. He could see it. He could also see she was having feelings towards him. Something he hadn't been sure of until that very moment.

"Screw them! All of them!" He said. "Tell me you want me too."  
"I can't do this," she said.  
"Trust me. I'll never hurt you," he said.  
"I've heard that before," she said.

Tears slowly ran out of her eye. He wiped them away with his thumb before leaning in to leave small kisses in a trail from below her eye and down to her lips. His lips lingered on hers for a second before he looked at her again.

"I'll prove it to you," he said.  
"How?" She asked.  
"You'll see," he smirked. "Time to give those motherfuckers a taste of their own medicine."


	2. Going home

Eve laid awake on the uncomfortable couch and stared up in the air. The moon and the stars gave enough light for her to see. She didn't know what she had expected after Seth's words down by the pond. She had expected something to happen but nothing did. They went back to the barbeque and he acted like he always did. He ate and talked with everyone.

She rolled over on the side and groaned in frustration. The stupid couch was hell to lie on. Of course she had been told to sleep there. Everyone else needed the rooms with the real beds. Seth had offered up his but she hadn't taken it. The couch was fine. She was used to being treated like that. Putting up a fight would do her no good.

"Stupid couch!" She growled lowly.

She punched the couch once. She lifted her arm to do it again but stopped when she heard a door close somewhere in the big cabin they had rented. Footsteps sounded and they moved towards the living room she was in. Someone walked over to the couch. A bag was placed on the floor before someone crouched down and ran a hand down her cheek.

"Are you awake?" Seth asked lowly.  
"Yeah, I can't sleep," she answered.  
"Good. Get your things. We're leaving," he said.

She sat up and looked at him through the darkness.

"What do you mean we're leaving?" She asked.  
"As in you and me getting into the van and driving home," he answered.  
"We can't do that," she said.  
"I rented that damn thing. It's in my name so I can leave all I want," he said.  
"But how are they gonna get home?" She asked.  
"That's up to them to figure out. I don't give a fuck. They can call a cab or walk to town to catch a bus. Not my fucking problem," he said.

He grinned at her through the darkness before pulling her up from the couch. He reached a hand up to tuck her hair behind her ear like he had done down by the pond.

"I told you I'd prove it to you. They've been so mean to you all your life. This is all I can think of. Be mean back. It doesn't rectify anything but hopefully it makes you realize that I'm being honest," he said. "I really do love you. Always have, always will. If you'll let me."

He kept looking at her, awaiting her move. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"I love you too," she said.

Those words sounded like music to his ears. He kissed her again and squeezed her tight before releasing her.

"Okay, get your stuff. Leave the lights off just in case. Let's go," he said.

A few minutes later they were in the van. He started the van and slowly drove down the path leading out of the forest. He looked in the rear view mirror but no lights were turned on in the cabin. No one had heard him start the van.

"This is so mean," she giggled.  
"Don't grow a conscience right now," he gently squeezed her thigh. "They deserve it."  
"I know," she said.  
"Okay, three hours drive ahead. Do you want me to take you home, or...?" He left the question hanging open.  
"If you won't mind, I'd like to go home with you," she said.

He didn't mind at all. He didn't realize what a shit eating grin he had on his face until she laughed and moved her hand over to run her fingers on his lips.

"I don't mind at all," he said.

* * *

Waking up naked with her just as naked in his arms was the best feeling. He kissed the top of her head and felt her tighten her arm around his waist. She turned her head to place a kiss on his chest before tilting her head to look at him.

"Morning," she smiled.  
"Morning," he smiled back. "How did you sleep?"  
"Really good after you allowed me to fall asleep," she said.  
"I didn't hear you complaining. All I heard was you moaning my name," he said.  
"Jerk!" She laughed.  
"How about I do it again?" He asked.

He swung her down on her back and started kissing up her neck. He ran his fingers up between her legs and stopped with an annoyed sigh halfway up her thighs when her phone started ringing.

"Too early!" He complained. "Whoever it is, tell them you're busy cumming."  
"Seth!" She laughed.

She rolled over to the edge of the bed and located her phone in her jeans on the floor. Her smile dropped when she saw Sarah's name on the display. She clicked the green button and put the phone to her ear.

"Hi, Sarah," Eve said.  
"Did you and Seth go out for breakfast? I got some orders from everyone if you're still in town," Sarah said.  
"No, we went home," Eve said.  
"Home?" Sarah held a small pause. "What do you mean you went home? You're coming back for us, right?"

Seth took the phone from Eve and put it on speakers.

"Find your own way home," he said.  
"What the hell are you up to, Seth?" Sarah asked.  
"For years I've watched you all treat her like shit. She's your fucking sister, Sarah! You should be better than that," he said.  
"What's it to you?" She asked.  
"Did you know Sasha gave her a box of razor blades yesterday and told her to kill herself?" He asked.  
"So?" She asked.

He couldn't believe it. He shouldn't be surprised but he was. He thought that would be a step too far for Sarah but of course not.

"Of course you knew!" He growled. "Let me guess. You bought the blades and told her to do it?"  
"It's just a joke. Jesus, lighten up, will you?" She said annoyed.  
"What if she had done it?" He asked.

Sarah went quiet on the line. She was probably imagining having to explain that to their parents.

"You can all go to hell. I'm done with you. I can't speak for Eve since you're her sister. Whatever she chooses, I'll back her up," he said.  
"I'm done too," Eve said. "I'll be civil around you whenever we're at family dinners, but other than that, don't ever fucking contact me again."  
"Eve!" Sarah tried. "We still need to get home."  
"Start walking then. It's great exercise," Seth said.  
"You can't be serious!" Sarah shouted.  
"Dead serious. Besides, I already turned in the van. Have a great weekend up there and enjoy this Saturday morning," he looked at Eve. "Because it sure is beautiful."

He hung up and looked at the time on her phone.

"11 am. So much for it being morning," he chuckled. "You're still beautiful though."

He pecked her lips before getting out of bed and pulling her up from it as well.

"Okay, let's take a shower and then turn in the van so I at least can't be called a liar. And then maybe go out for brunch. You're heavily into pancakes if I remember correctly," he said.  
"We have a love connection you'll never understand," she joked.  
"I'll try not to be jealous," he joked back.  
"But what about you saying I would be busy cumming?" She said.  
"Oh, honey!" He smirked and pulled her close. "We got all day. I'm just charging your batteries with food before draining you completely again. And tomorrow I'll do it again. And the day after tomorrow. And the day after that. And the..."

She placed a hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"I get it," she laughed. "I'm no longer single."  
"Not by a fucking long shot," he said.


End file.
